Rookie Phoebe
by repressedgenius
Summary: Gail as a training officer. (Not to Gerald)


A/N : This is supposed to be three separate drabbles on Gail being a TO in the future. I decided to throw it together instead.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Holly, this kid is crazy. She thinks that every unsolved murder in Toronto over the past 15 years is done by a serial killer." Holly nods distractedly.

"And don't get me started on her 'gut feelings'. According to her, the villains are always dressed in white. This isn't CSI Miami!" The doctor purses her lips, trying to seem sympathetic. It was getting repetitive—Gail coming home after a long shift with Phoebe the Probie and complaining about her antics to Holly _in detail._

"I never thought I'd say this, but Gerald was a better rookie than she is." Now **that **had Holly chuckling because they both know she was really exaggerating that bit. At the very least, Phoebe never chickened out of a dangerous situation.

"Honey, come here." Gail pouted unknowingly and melted into her girlfriend's embrace. Holly rubbed her back in soothing strokes and she sighed.

"You know, babe, you're an amazing TO and Phoebe is _so _lucky to have you." Gail hummed. The reassurance felt good. Once more, Holly read her like a book. She was insecure and nervous of fucking things up like Andy did with her first rookie.

"I know." _Holly made sure of it._

"Because teachers, no matter how kind, no matter how friendly, are sadistic and evil to the core."

"You quoted someone, didn't you?"

Holly simply kissed her nose in reply. _God, she loved this woman._

* * *

"Honey, you want to make an appointment with Liz this week? You roots are showing again."

"Eh, nah."

"Oh, you want to dye it back then?"

"Mmmm… Nah. Just gonna leave it this way."

"Okay, what's up?"

"I just…" _Sigh. _"I lost a bet."

"What bet?"

"Nothing. It's stupid."

"Gail…"

"Steve was saying Probie has a thing for blondes and that she was flirting with me."

"And?"

"I called his bullshit and one thing lead to another, he got her drunk and Traci got her confession."

"The blonde thing or the flirting."

"**Both**."

"So you're sporting _skunk chic_ because of it?"

"It was that or I have to name our first born Steve. I will **not **have that happen in any way."

"It's okay, babe. Maybe you can use this new hair to cut some extra aged cheese during patrol. That'll deter her."

* * *

Holly was a little out of breath when she finally took a seat. It was further behind the hall than she's used to but Holly is just relieved that she made it on time. One of the interns messed up the labeling of evidences and she had to get that sorted before any more mix-ups happened. While it wasn't Holly's first time being Gail's plus one for a police function, it was the first after Gail had taken up the job as training officer.

Oliver finally convinced her girlfriend that she had what it took—her snark or ability to serve up realness—to mould the next generation of police officers. Elaine was not pleased with that decision which, of course, fueled Gail with more conviction about her decision.

"I hate you so much right now. How is it that you got into 15 again?" One of the officers seated in front of Holly whispered inconspicuously to her friend.

"I know. I ask myself that every time I'm on patrol," The friend answered smugly.

"Seriously, is _good-looking_ a requirement for 15 officers? This is so unfair." Holly squints her eyes at the duo, trying to figure out who the rookie is. She had a inkling but needed more to confirm.

"You're just mad that you got the old man."

"Don't get me wrong, Phoebs. Good ol' James is a super chill TO but **damn**, girl. Why does _yours_ look like she's on the runway?"

"Karen, please stop drooling over my TO. Her girlfriend is here somewhere." Holly smiles smugly. _Oh yeah._

"She's gay? Shit. Why are all the good ones taken?"

With that, a thunderous applause broke out around them to welcome the director of the police academy up the stage for the opening speech. Gail was seated on stage with a slew of other training officers in uniform. Holly felt her chest fill up with happiness at the sight. Gail has come such a long way this past year, both in terms of building her career and mending their relationship. It was without a doubt to Holly that _this_ was the woman she would gladly spend the rest of her life with.

—

"Hey." It was after the ceremony and Gail got away from the schmoozing before she lost her dinner. She could only do that much ass-kissing in one night.

"Hey, _Officer_." Holly sure was a sight for the sore eyes. Dressed in a black cocktail dress, Holly looked like a goddess. She scanned Holly's outfit in unashamed appreciation, shaking herself out of the stupor when she noticed Holly's smirk.

"So formal. You okay? I didn't see you at the mixer earlier." Gail placed her hands on Holly's hips, suddenly feeling possessive of her smoking girlfriend.

"Yeah. Just had to fix some mess at the lab." Holly circles her arms around Gail's neck, mirroring her possessiveness.

"Mmmm… I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Why are you smiling like that?" Holly's eyes were wistful when she confessed breathlessly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, lunchbox."

"I'm so, _very_, **_deeply_** in love with you, Gail." Holly felt her eyes water at the unexpected and heartfelt confession from herself. Gail swallows her tears and masks it with a hum.

"Hmm? Ditto."


End file.
